staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Mapeciątka (22): Animowane filmy Mapetów - serial animowany 08.50 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.15 Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami, Dziewczynka z orzeszka - seriale animowane, Czechy 09.30 Stinky i Jake (1) - serial anim. 10.00 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd: Jaye P. Morgan - dla dzieci 10.25 Jim Henson Show 10.55 Pan Złota Rączka (5,6) - serial 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (578) - telenowela, Pol. 13.10 ZUS radzi - mag. poradnikowy 13.20 Telezakupy 13.35 Program edukacyjny 13.45 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 14.10 Od Platona i Newtona: Na fali - program popularnonaukowy 14.40 Ja i moje życie. Rodzina (5) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Babiniec - program redakcji katolickiej 15.35 Euroexpress - magazyn 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1594) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (166) - serial obycz. 18.00 Mój ślad w Telewizji: Krystyna Loska 18.05 Decyzja należy do ciebie - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Miś z błękitnego domu - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 VIPER (19) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Zawsze po 21-szej - magazyn 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.20 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 PEGAZ - magazyn kulturalny 23.30 Gorąco polecam: MOTYLEK NA SZPILCE - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Bryt./Czechy 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:15 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; odc.2/9 Niepoprawne ptaki; film dok.prod.angielskiej 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.99/120 Rozczarowanie; telenowela TVP 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.30 Traper; serial prod.USA 13:55 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.9 Rocky; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 Euro-Quiz; quiz dla młodzieży 14:55 Providence; odc.9; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Złotopolscy; odc.407 Kasting; telenowela TVP 17:00 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.19/25; serial prod.USA stereo 17:45 Podróże z Euro 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:25 Podróże z Euro 19:30 Smak Europy 19:55 Polska bez fikcji; Święty grzech; film dokumentalny 20:25 Studio sport; Puchar UEFA; Borussia Dortmund-AC Milan; w przerwie Panorama 22:30 Panorama 22:45 Sport-telegram 22:53 Pogoda 23:00 Bandycki Petersburg; odc.2/23 Adwokat; serial prod. rosyjskiej 00:00 Ich troje; Threesome; 1994 film obycz.prod. USA/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Andrew Fleming; wyk: Lara Flynn Boyle, Stephen Baldwin 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 06.30 Kurier 06.35 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Klockowa kraina (5/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów (1/26): Łowca nagród - serialanimowany, USA 08.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Magazyn elbląski 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, wiadomości sportowe 15.55 Temat wiejski - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Gość Trójki 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Małe ojczyzny - magazyn 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportazy 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? - program społeczny 18.55 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 19.30 Akta W - program dokumentalny 19.45 Poszukiwania - cykl dokumentalny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Eurotel - magazyn 20.55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 Magazyn elbląski (powt.) 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22.05 Srebrny interes - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania 00.10 Kurier 00.35 Josephine (2/8) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 02.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Incredible Hulk (12) - serial 07.25 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (2) 07.50 Largo (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/ Niemcy/Belgia 08.40 V.I.P. (45) - serial sens., USA 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 10.25 Rozwód po amerykańsku (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.00 Amor latino (55) - telenowela 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (39) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (3) - telenowela 13.15 Made, co chcecie - pr. rozrywkowy 13.45 Disco Polo Live 14.45 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Faceci w czerni 3 (34) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty 16.30 Legendy kung-fu (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 W imieniu prawa - prawdziwe sprawy, autentyczne wyroki - dok. 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor latino (56) - telenowela 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (27) - serial obycz. 21.15 OSTRY DYŻUR (149) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOno i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.10 Boston Public (2) - serial kom. 23.05 Informacje 23.15 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.25 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.35 Puls biznesu 23.50 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.20 CAPONE - film biograficzny, USA 02.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (62/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (50/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Maska (46/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (47/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Przybysz z gwiazd (9/13) - serial animowany 09.05 Malusińscy (6/9) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.05 Maska (46/54) - serial animowany 13.30 Przybysz z gwiazd (9/13) - serial animowany 13.55 Oliver Twist (47/52) - serial animowany 14.20 Beve11y Hills 90210 (146) - serial obyczajowy. USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (51/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (63/80) - terenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.45 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: POWÓDŹ - SZALEŃSTWO RZEKI - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.35 Adopcje - serial dokumentalny 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.05 DZIENNIK UWODZICIELA - komedia obyczajowa, USA 01.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (122) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (103) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Ten drugi (20) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (30) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Przygody rodziny Addamsów 2 (26) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (21) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z zycia (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.15 TV4 Kropka pl - mag. internetowy 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (123) - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (31) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (104) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 17.00 Dharma i Greg (14) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001- pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Policjanci z Miami (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 PATRIOTA - thriller. USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.15 Ten drugi (21) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 23.15 PEŁNE ZAĆMIENIE - horror, USA 01.05 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.25 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7:10 Kangoo (46): serial 7:35 SOS Croco (39): serial 8:00 Izabella (128): serial 8:50 Maria Emilia (128): serial 9:40 Melrose Place (66): serial 10:30 Telegra 11:00 Gorączka w mieście (24): serial 11:50 Telesklep 13:50 Angela (24): serial 14:40 Kangoo (46): serial 15:05 SOS Croco (39): serial 15:30 Magiczni wojownicy (38): serial 15:55 Dragon Ball (111): serial 16:20 Belfer z klasą (23): serial 16:45 Krok za krokiem (11): serial 17:15 Marlin Bay (5): serial 18:10 Gorączka w mieście (25): serial 19:05 Melrose Place (67): serial 20:00 Cagney i Lacey--Trudny wybór: film 21:45 Cobra (11): serial 22:40 Zabić mandaryna: film 0:35 Big Brother Bitwa 1:35 Zawieszenie broni: film TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 372 - Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP 08:50 Sekrety zdrowia; Sprzątanie ciała; magazyn Urszuli Rurarz 09:15 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 09:30 Literatura Polska od A do Z; odc. 4; program Tomasza Kamińskiego 09:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Rumcajs i kawka; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:40 Spacery z dziadkiem; program edukacyjny 11:00 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 14 /26/ - Goście z kosmosu; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 327 - Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Wieści polonijne; powt. 12:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; powt. 12:55 Polskie smaki; Królik zamoyski; powt. 13:15 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Ich czworo; 1977 autorka: Gabriela Zapolska (82'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Wojciech Pszoniak, Anna Seniuk, Anna Dymna 14:35 Dozwolone od lat 40; Przeboje gwiazdy - Czesław Niemen; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Sekrety zdrowia; Sprzątanie ciała; magazyn Urszuli Rurarz; powt. 15:35 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 Nie tylko dla komandosów; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana; odc. 5 - Złowroga mgła; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 17:55 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 18:00 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 14 /26/ - Goście z kosmosu; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 372 - Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 8 /13/; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Ich czworo; 1977 autorka: Gabriela Zapolska (82'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Wojciech Pszoniak, Anna Seniuk, Anna Dymna; powt. 22:20 Słynne koncerty fortepianowe; Piotr Czajkowski - Koncert b-moll op. 23 23:00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:07 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Euroexpress; magazyn 00:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; magazyn kulturalny 00:55 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana; odc. 5 - Złowroga mgła; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej; powt. 01:15 Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 8 /13/; serial animowany prod. polskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 372 - Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Ich czworo; 1977 autorka: Gabriela Zapolska (82'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Wojciech Pszoniak, Anna Seniuk, Anna Dymna; powt. 03:50 Słynne koncerty fortepianowe; Piotr Czajkowski - Koncert b-moll op. 23 04:30 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 05:30 Nie tylko dla komandosów; program redakcji wojskowej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Remington Steele - serial 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Wichry namiętności - dramat obycz. USA (1995) 22.50 Allo, Allo (1) - serial 23.50 Wydarzenia 24.00 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 0.15 Wichry namiętności - dramat obycz. USA (1995) 2.35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 żeglarstwo: Regaty Volvo Ocean Race 9:00 Pływanie: Mś na krótkim basenie w Moskwie 10:30 Golf: Turniej USA PGA To- ur - Shell Houston Open 11:30 One World One Cup 12:00 żeglarstwo: Regaty Volvo Ocean Race 13:00 Pływanie: Mś na krótkim basenie w Moskwie 14:00 Snooker: Zawody Regal Masters 2001 w Glasgow 16:00 Pływanie: Mś na krótkim basenie w Moskwie 19:00 Kick in Action: Finaliści strefy Ameryki Płd. 19:45 Drużyna Marzeń 20:15 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Osace 21:15 Boks: Walki zawodowe 22:45 Piłka nożna: Historie Mś 23:00 Eurosportnews 23:15 Piłka nożna: Półfinały Pu- charu UEFA 0:15 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Osace 1:15 Eurosportnews Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Lapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Detroit rock city - komedia USA (1999), wyk. Edward Furlong 9.35 Daleko od okna - film obycz. poi. (2000), wyk. Bartosz Opania, Dorota Landowska 11.30 Człowiek do wynajęcia - film sens. 13.05 I co wy na to, Gałuszko? - komedia poi. (1997), wyk. Grzegorz Jurkiewicz, Rafał Sawicki 14.05 Jesienna opowieść - film obycz. franc. (1998), wyk. Marie Riviere, Beatrice Romand 15.55 James Dean - buntownik? - film biograf. USA (2001), wyk. James Franco, Michael Moriarty 17.30 Deser 17.50 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia USA (2000), wyk. Mel Gibson, Helen Hunt 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Lapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Jordan w akcji - serial 21.45 Spin City - serial 22.10 Akcja na Morzu Północnym - film sens. ang. (1980), wyk. Roger Moore, James Mason 23.50 Elektroniczna zjawa - horror 1.25 Sex Pistols. Wściekłość i brud - film dok. 3.10 Ciemna strona Venus - film obycz. poi. (1997) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Emil i detektywi - film famil. niem. 8.20 10 niewyjaśnionych zagadek - film dok. 9.10 Stalowy gigant - film anim. 10.35 Ciasteczko losu - komedia USA 12.30 Bodzio w Krainie Mruków - komedia USA 13.45 Lepsza gwiazda - komedia franc. 15.25 Cząstka Edenu - dramat USA 17.10 Wszyscy albo nikt - dramat chiń. 19.00 Agent XXL - komedia USA 20.40 Zaduszki - film krótkometr. 21.00 Kariera Dorothy Dandridge - dramat USA 22.55 American History X - dramat USA 0.50 Troje do tanga - film obycz. USA 2.25 Szubienica - dramat USA 4.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Ellen Barkin - film dok. 4.30 Cząstka Edenu - dramat USA Ale Kino! 8:00 Z tamtej strony - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 9:30 Noc iguany - dramat prod. USA 11:25 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - komediodramat prod. an- gielskiej 13:15 Nie jeste- śmy w Nowym Jorku - film krótkometrażowy 13:30 Dru- gie morderstwo w mia- steczku - film kryminalny prod. USA 15:10 Opo- wieść o kobiecie - film oby- czajowy prod. australijskiej 16:45 Na zawsze w mojej pamięci - film krótkome- trażowy 17:00 Babymother - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 18:25 Ostatni kurs - film kryminalny prod. polskiej 20:00 Mocne ale! Porcelanowy księżyc - thril- ler prod. USA 21:45 Su- cha biała pora - dramat 23:25 Ona się doigra - film obyczajowy 0:55 Wyliczna- ka - dramat 2:50 Zakoń- czenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Siedlisko - serial obycz. 8:00 Zaginieni - serial obycz. 9:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (1/2) - thriller USA 11:00 Bezkresne światy Geor- ge’a Wellsa - film s.f. USA 13:00 Sie- dlisko - serial obycz. 14:00 Zaginieni - serial obycz. 15:00 Katts i pies 16:00 Podcięte skrzydła - serial hist. 17:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (1/2) - thriller USA 19:00 Podcięte skrzydła - serial hist. 20:00 Duży skok - kry- minał USA 22:00 Piosenki miłosne - dramat obycz. USA 0:00 Duży skok - kryminał USA 2:00 Katts i pies 3:00 Piosenki miłosne - dramat USA 5:00 Przygody Williama Tella - film USA Discovery Channel 9.00 Pytania do mistrza 9.25 Zielona wioska 9.55 Na ratunek ogrodom 10.20 Le- karze dzikich zwierząt 10.50 Narodziny samochodu 11.15 Leśne tygrysy - historia sity 12.10 Największe kra- dzieże: Napad z bronią w ręku 13 05 Najgłębsza ko- palnia złota na świecie 14.00 Tajemnice cia: Ucie- czka przed tyranią 15.00 Sprawa bezepieczeństwa narodowego 16.00 Święto smakoszy 16.30 Łodzie marzeń 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 18.00 Pytania do mistrza 18.30 Jak to zbudowano 19.00 W świetle dnia 20.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 20.30 Narodziny samo- chodu 21.00 Detektywi są- dowi 22.00 Amerykańscy prawnicy 23.00 Z akt FBI: Pod ostrzałem 0:00 Pola bitew 1.00 Wyprawy w cza- sie 2.00 Czerwone rozdzia- ły 2.30 Wojenne opowie- ści 3.00 Zakończenie pro- gramu Le Cinema 14.00 Galijczyk (Gallego) dramat, Hiszpania, 1988, 116 min. 16.00 Hennessy (Hennessy) thriller, Wielka Brytania, 1974, 100 min. 18.00 Iluzjoniści (Uramisten / The Philadelphia Attraction) dramat, Węgry, 1984, 93 min. 20.00 Dokument. Sylwetki gwiazd: Antonio Banderas, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Milner (Milner) film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania, 1995, 75 min. 22.00 Głębokie wody (Eaux Profondes) dramat obyczajowy, Francja, 1981, 101 min. 00.00 Zima w Lizbonie (El Invierno En Lisboa) dramat / thriller, Hiszpania / Francja / Portugalia, 1990, 90 min. Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.) 07.20 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 07.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.) 12.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 13.15 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 17.00 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (35 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.) 18.25 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 18.50 Planeta żywiołów (Untamed Earth) (50 min.) 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 20.35 Wolność albo śmierć (Live Free or Die) (55 min.) 21.30 Nalot o świcie (Drug Raid Special) (50 min.) 22.20 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 22.45 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 23.15 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (35 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.) 00.40 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 01.05 Planeta żywiołów (Untamed Earth) (50 min.) 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 02.50 Wolność albo śmierć (Live Free or Die) (55 min.) 03.45 Nalot o świcie (Drug Raid Special) (50 min.) 04.35 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 05.00 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) NRK1 12.00 Siste nytt 12.05 Distriktsnyheter 13.00 Siste nytt 13.05 Distriktsnyheter 14.00 Siste nytt 14.05 Distriktsnyheter 15.00 Siste nytt 15.05 Making the Band (5:13) 15.30 VG-lista Topp 20 16.00 Siste nytt 16.03 VG-lista Topp 20 17.00 Oddasat 17.10 Perspektiv: Musikkterapi 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-TV 18.00 Lillys butikk (54:56) 18.30 Manns minne 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Schrödingers katt: Megatsunami 20.00 Kokkekamp 20.30 Sus i serken 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Tjueen 21.00 Siste nytt 21.10 Redaksjon 21 21.40 Norge i dag 22.00 Autofil 22.30 Da Dylan kom til Langesund 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.20 Det tredje tegnet (5:6) 23.50 Nytt på nytt 00.20 Stereo NRK2 18.00 Siste nytt 18.05 Forbrukerinspektørene 18.40 Bølla og blondina - Moonlighting 19.30 Migrapolis 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Stereo 20.55 Kalde føtter - Cold Feet (14:16) 21.45 Mord i tankene: Borgervern - Murder in mind: Vigilante 22.40 Siste nytt 22.45 Kysten - bare for rikfolk? 23.15 Redaksjon 21